V i R U s
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: It's been a few days since the Hyperforce has defeated the worm. However, Sprx has been injured since the battle, and he is forbidden to fight. Until the Super Robot takes a hit from a really powerful meteorite. Now, the Super Robot's power is out and they all are stuck in space. Even worse, Sprx has gotten out of bed and heads to check out the meteorite. What else can go wrong?


**_Hello my dearies~!_**

_**Re-reading some of your old work isn't so bad once in a while; Especially when you are looking to improve one of them. **_

_**So, yes, I am re-writing one of my other fictions. This one is slightly different from the others though. Why? Because Sprx is the main character in this one~!**_

_**I loved the idea in this fiction, so yeah, i'll be willing to write it back to life :D**_

_**Hope you guys like it~! **_

* * *

**_Warning: Cursing, Images of blood and hints of yaoi will be in this fiction. Don't say I didn't warn you :)~! _**

* * *

"Hey guys! We are nearing Shuggazoom now!"

I could hear sighs of relief coming from the other members of the team; I smirk, it's funny when they do things like this.

As we near Shuggazoom, I feel a pang of relief hit me as well.

Ugh, it hasn't been long since we left Shuggazoom and defeated the worm. Why am I even feeling relief?

I mean, sure, we got lost in space for a while; But that was only because our tracking signal was fucked up after we defeated the worm.

The Super Robot had taken a lot of damage during that battle; I am kind of surprised to see that..

Suddenly, the door opens and Jimnay peeks in.

She's got that same ditsy smile on her face "How are you doing Sprx? Gibson requested me to check on you..once again."

I rolled my eyes "I'm feeling as fine as I was 30 minutes ago; Can I get out of this stupid bed yet?"

Jimnay bit her lip "I don't know Sprx. You still look terrible, are you positive you are feeling well?"

I nodded.

Psh, everyone's so worried about me lately; It's starting to really irritate me, especially since I feel just fine!

_**CLANG!**_

Jimnay and I let out cries of surprise once we felt the Super Robot begin to shake violently.

I heard something crash in the lower part of the Super Robot.

Suddenly, the lights in the Super Robot started to flicker on and off.

"What's going on?" Jimany cried, not even attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

Suddenly, the room went dark.

"...We must have hit a meteorite or something like that.." I responded nonchalantly.

"Are you positive? No mere meteorite could have enough power to knock out the power in the Super Robot.." Jimnay asked.

Soon enough, the Super Robot stopped moving altogether.

I heard footsteps near the room Jimnay and I were in.

"Jimnay! Sprx! Are you both harmed in any way?"

I smiled once I saw who had entered the room "Well, what took you so long brainstrain? We're both fine."

Gibson rolled his eyes as he neared the bed "Now, you are positive about your well being, am I correct?"

Jimnay nodded "Do you know what has hit us?"

Gibson shook his head "Otto and Nova have just set off towards the area where we were hit. We should be receiving their report soon enough."

"That's great, I have a question though. Did you guys even see it coming? I can't imagine how it hit us if we were able to detect it on the radars." Jimnay asked.

Gibson thought for a moment "Sadly, no. None of us were able to detect it."

I eventually got bored of listening to them and let my eyes wander around the room; That's when I caught glimpse of a faint green light coming from the vent.

"Hey, you guys know what that is?" I said.

Jimnay and Gibson followed my gaze; Finally, Gibson went over to the vent and looked it over.

"I...hate to admit it, but I have no clue what it is.." Gibson responded.

Great.

Just fucking great.

If Gibby doesn't know what the hell that light is; We could be in trouble.

I mean, think about it, Gibson's the scientist in our team; Every time he wasn't able to identify something, it usually didn't end up very pretty.

"..Do you think we should check it out?" I asked.

Gibson turned to face me "I suppose we'll have to."

"Alright! Let's go!" I exclaimed, beginning to get out of the bed.

Gibson suddenly held up his hand to stop me "Sprx, I think it would benefit us all if you just stayed in bed. You still look horrible, and none of us need you getting injured anymore."

I scoffed "Are you kidding me? I feel fine, I swear!"

Gibson shook his head "You don't look well Sprx. Just please, listen to me for once, and remain in bed."

I folded my arms "Ugh, fine..You win Brainstrain"

Gibson smiled "Thank you Sprx, we won't be long."

Gibson and Jimnay left the room; Like yesterday, I was ordered to stay in this stupid bed while everyone else went out and had all the fun.

I sighed and laid my head on the cold pillow; Suddenly, I noticed the light in the vent had gotten brighter.

"Huh, I wonder.."

I thought about getting out of the bed for a moment.

"Ugh, I promised brainstrain i'd stay in bed while they checked it out."

"Then again, they wouldn't know if I crawled through the vent and checked it out before they even got there.."

I smirked, and slowly crawled out of the bed.

I think it might have been a good idea to stretch before I got out of that bed though; Because once I set my foot on the cold floor, pain shot through my legs.

I covered my mouth to keep myself quiet.

God, that hurt.

I cringed as I felt the pain shoot through my legs at each step I took.

I finally made it to the vent, and dropped down to my knees as I unscrewed the bolts that were holding the vent to the wall.

It was a tight fit, but I managed to make it into the vent.

It was fucking freezing in there, I gritted my teeth as I crawled through the vent.

Ugh.. It was so fucking cold...

I then came upon two split paths in the vent; I sighed in frustration and leaned closer to see if I could spot the light.

Once I finally found it again, I traveled towards it.

I came to a stop where I could see the thing that was glowing through another vent.

My eyes widened once I laid my eyes on where the glow was coming from.

It was huge, whatever it was.

Looked kinda like a meteorite; The only thing was that it was letting off a green glow.

I could also see that something was inside it, I could tell by the green light in the cracks of it.

On thing though, I got this weird feeling when I looked at it.

It was like a feeling you get; Like, you know something is no good, but you want to go check it out for curiosity's sake...


End file.
